Immortal Phoenix Levarza
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10116 |no = 1232 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 198 |animation_idle = 102 |animation_move = 15 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 75, 79, 83, 87, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114 |normal_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 15, 13, 10, 9, 9, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 75, 79, 83, 87, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 14, 12, 11, 10, 8, 7, 7, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = The culmination of all phoenixes in Grand Gaia. Its brilliant wings burned with eidolon flame, capable of both crushing enemies and healing wounds. According to legend, after the God Army invaded its ancient volcanic home, Levarza offered aid to the human resistance, working countless miracles. As the war raged to an end, all hope seemed lost until Levarza burned its own body to ash, creating a wall of flame between the humans and the God Army. It's said that this wall of iridescent flame has continued to shine upon and protect Levarza's beloved humans. |summon = The eidolon flame is my eternal legacy. Even if my body should burn to ash, I swear to always protect. |fusion = Leave this to me. My wings of flame shall bring ruin to your foes, and soothe the injuries of your companions. |evolution = My eidolon flame illuminates this world. If but one soul believes, my flame shall bring hope to even the deepest darkness. | hp_base = 5239 |atk_base = 1298 |def_base = 1489 |rec_base = 1781 | hp_lord = 6671 |atk_lord = 2100 |def_lord = 2211 |rec_lord = 2223 | hp_anima = 7563 |rec_anima = 1985 |atk_breaker = 2538 |def_breaker = 1973 |def_guardian = 2449 |rec_guardian = 2104 |def_oracle = 2092 |rec_oracle = 2580 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Loving Purification Flames |lsdescription = 40% boost to Def, max HP of all Units, hugely boosts HC efficacy, Spark damage restores HP & restores HP each turn |lsnote = 80% boost, heals (200-400) HP per Spark & heals (500-1000 + 10% Rec) HP |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Recovery |bb = Vermillion Feather |bbdescription = 13 combo Fire attack on all foes, greatly restores HP and damage taken slightly restores HP for 3 turns & probable resistance against 1 KO attack |bbnote = Heals (3500-4000 + 18% Rec) HP, 20% chance to heal 20-25% of damage taken & 10% chance to survive fatal attack |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Renaissance Soar |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns, considerably restores HP & boosts Def relative to max HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = Heals (1400-1600 + 22.5% of own Rec) HP & 15% HP to Def |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Ra-Hoor-Khuit |ubbdescription = Fully restores HP, high probability of raising allies from KO, considerably boosts max HP & activates Fire barrier |ubbnote = 66% chance to revive allies, 25% boost & activates 20,000 HP Fire barrier |ubbtype = Heal/Support |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = Iridescent Flames |esitem = |esdescription = Resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% |evofrom = 10115 |howtoget = |notes = *The word Ra-Hoor-Khuit is a definite reference to the Egyptian Sun God, Ra. The word itself also identifies it with another Egyptian Deity, Horus. *Levarza is the only unit that increases the OD gauge requirement by 10000 OD points rather than the normal 5000 OD points upon using UBB. |addcat = |addcatname = }}